comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unitology (Earth-5875)
Unitology is a human religion and movement, officially founded by scientist Michael Altman and his discoveries. Its followers, known as Unitologists, are united in the belief that humanity is the intelligently designed creation of a divine alien agency, and that they will be reunited in Heaven when they die. Unitology promises "transformation and rebirth", and their messages, spread in countless of colonies is poetic, elusive and unscientific, embodying the ultimate faith in the promise of rebirth. The details surrounding the workings and dogmas of the religion are known only to its most devout followers. History The ideology of Unitology was fabricated for the benefits of its own leader, and Michael Altman was not its founder, neither did he believe in the religion. Altman, a geologist, was killed by his friend and co-worker Craig Markoff, following their discovery of forerunner glyphs on New Jerusalem. Markoff then used Altman's death as a martyr to establish Unitology as a religious movement under his strict control. Markoff believed the glyphs to be evidence of ancient alien life, believing it to bring eternal life to those who fully understood their meaning. His irrational anthropocentric conclusion then became the core tenets and promise of the Church ever since, with the "Marker" itself being one of the forerunner symbols he saw. Unitologists came to believe that these glyphs held the key to human evolution and trascendence, and that they are the rightful bearers of this task to ensure the eternal good of others. They believe that those who do not agree with them are simple too weak-minded and materialistic to understand God's design. Markoff, under the guise of Altman, started to run many seminars through audio feeds and discs in the Internet until he disappeared; his merchandise received countless of purchases, and he quickly gathered millions of followers, who sought solace in simplicity. His disapperance led many to think of him as a King Arthur figure who would return when they needed him the most. In fact, he left to the Inner colony Beta Gabriel under the false identity of "Jacob Danik". When the Covenant invaded the Epsilon Eridani system in August 2552, a jiralhanae crew aboard the ship Valorous Salvation invaded Beta Gabriel, placing its scarce population of thousands in captivity. He, alongside the Office of Naval Intelligence's agent Connor Brien were one of the only survivors. However, to ensure that his whereabouts continued unknown he killed Brien with a M4 pistol, hiding from the UNSC reinforcements that arrived later. By 2564, Unitologists continued to spread their beliefs through the Internet. Following the emergence of the Reapers on a number of colonies, Danik, under the guise of Altman, resurfaced to preach that the forerunner constructs were the signal of their God creator to finally send them to Heaven, claiming he had willed himself back to the corporal world to reveal the truth. Danik and his followers were on the colony Laika 3 when Maya Sankar, Evan, Mshak Moradi and Michele Bostwick landed on the colony, and were taken by the cultists. Public doctrine Symbolism The symbol of the Unitology, known as the "Marker", is modeled after the symbols Michael Altman claimed to have seen once he was "enlightened" from Heaven. Shaped in a binary helix configuration, Unitologists themselves are puzzled to the real meanings of the Markers. They generally believe the inscriptions of the Marker are encrypted messages that will reveal the true origins of human life. The Marker is said to contain a code holding the key to eternal life and the connection between a physical paradise that will purify humanity's materialism and destructive causes. Message Unitology conveys messages of positivism, social harmony and unity within their public preachings, including environmentalist concerns over the use of Atmosphere Processing Plants and terraforming, believing it to be a sign of the UEG and the UNSC's destructive nature. Many Unitologists find appeal within the religion duo to the diminishing spirituality within the lives of people. Much like the New Age Movement in the 20th century, Unitology brings its followers a simple holistic message of harmony and fullfiment amidst a storming wave of increasingly incomprehensible technology and politics. Among this and other religions, Unitology became the fastest growing human religion in history. Eschatology reaches the afterlife.]]Unitology is very eschatological, having a concept of the "end of days" similar to other religions, such as Armageddon and Apocalypse. Death is one of Unitology's central tenets, with devouts believing that all living beings are intertwined between the prongs of the Marker symbol in order to unify and become one. This process is known as the Corvenge, where it is believed all human suffering and materialism will be gone. Unitologists believe they are the only ones who will be saved, and all those who doubt or belittle the religion, which they call "infidels", will be forsaken, unless non-devouts convert or allow their bodies to be taken by the church. Convergence refers to the mortal attainment of spiritual completion in Heaven. However, it does not equal "oneness of God", but rather, the final unity of humanity, where souls will stop being individual and will assemble into one, full entity. Practices Preaching and public conduct .]] Unitologists are massively evangelical and will preach to non-Unitologists in public spaces to send their message across and convert others. Despite the public perception and stigma against Unitologists, whom are seen as insane or strange, they are unapolagetic and unashamed about their beliefs, buying Marker pendants the church sells to showcase they are proud of their beliefs. .]] One of the main methods of Unitologist "message spreading" is the distribution of dedicated literature in public spaces. While generally very secular and tolerant to all kinds and forms of religious beliefs, the UEG attempted to suppress the selling on merchandise through the Inner Colonies in 2522 by introducing laws that forced Unitologists to gain special permits to distribute books. As a result, Unitologists branded such a policy oppression and disrespect, rejecting the law, which eventually led to many arrests. In the press, officers of the UEG, the UNSC and the CMB are known to address Unitologists critically, claiming they pose a threat to public order and tranquility. Unitologists perform a type of meditation where they lock their arms in a cross-like position with their hands bending inwards, giving them the sillhouette of a Marker. This ritual also see the inclusion of Marker replicas and candles, which are placed around the devout. Notable followers *Benedykt Malyech *Deakin Abbott *Hanford Carthusia *Jacob Danik *Octavia Clarke *Omar Naim Category:Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Religions (Earth-5875) Category:Unitologists of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227